Say It With Flowers
by Know Err
Summary: AU.
1. How Kim Saw It

A/N: Happy V-day. Long, long past couple of weeks. Forgive the errors and the utter nonsense that I've written. I'm running on little sleep and lots of sugar. Coherent thoughts? Yeah, right. I've had too many ideas that I kinda just smooshed into one story so don't take any of it seriously. Oh well. Tell me what you think. Cheers.

* * *

The sky poured buckets suddenly and strong winds accompanied the rain. I was on my way to Bonnie's house to give her something I'd written for her.

There I was, like a drowned kitten in the rain. Not a description I'd like to give myself but it's accurate. I fumbled and dropped some of my things as tried to get out of the rain quickly. Cranky mother nature and her hormonal weather patterns.

I ran a couple of blocks and found shelter under the corner bakery and sat on the bench outside. My shoes and socks were drenched and so was the rest of me. The smell of coffee was slightly soothing and I was half tempted to get myself a cup... but I told myself I'd cut on my caffeine so settled on making myself somewhat presentable.

Somebody cleared their throat to catch my attention.

I lift my eyes to find a woman holding an umbrella. She looked at me with those forest green eyes. Her dark hair was in slight disarray and her clothes somewhat damp from the rain. I think she ran a little 'cause she was sort of breathless, her chest heaving in light exertion, short puffs of air escaped her pink lips and... whoa. What was she saying? Focus.

"You dropped these," she explained as I blinked. "They are yours, aren't they?"

The pages were from the notebook I wrote in. She handed me the dripping pages, her hand wet but warm.

"Thanks," was all I could say. Stupid, right? But I felt touched that she bothered to pick them up. After all, to most people, they're just pieces of paper. Soggy pieces of paper at that.

I mentally berate myself for my lack of speech.

She smiled slightly and walked away. I looked dumbly after her as she turned the corner. Not long after that, the rain stopped and I went to Bonnie's and got that promise of date. I almost forgot about the whole thing, really.

Almost.

A week later I was yet to get dressed for a date with Bonnie 'cause I was running around looking for flowers to have delivered to her house. I stupidly left the house without writing down directions to a flower shop. I was beginning to give up until I literally ran into the glass door of a florist's over at the corner of West 2nd and Hart St.

I rubbed my smarting forehead."The glass is too clean," I muttered to myself. I didn't make me feel better, though.

I hear a stifled laugh and my eyes tracked to the counter. It was _her._

I colored slightly but picked up my shattered dignity by the door. I'm just glad I didn't break the door itself.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sounding more amused than concerned. I nodded and took a moment to observe her.

"I just need- um," I looked into her eyes and and I got a mental lag. "Um."

"Flowers?" she asked. She handed me a form and told me to fill out my information and Bonnie's.

"Uh, yes," I responded. She looked at me like she was waiting for me to add to my sentence.

"For...?"

"Oh! For a girl," I finally revealed sheepishly, handing her back the papers.

"A relative or a friend?"

"Um, neither." I need to stop stuttering. _Get a grip_, I told myself, _you parents your didn't send you to the best schools to have you talk like a Cro-Magnon. Gah._

"Ah, a date then?" she asked me.

"Yes," I finally breathed out. And then the verbal diarrhea started and I told her all about Bonnie. "I really want to impress this girl and so I've been running around all day to find the right flowers. I'm not really sure what to get but something that's not over the top but enough to let her know that I'm looking forward to our date and all that but she probably already knows that 'cause I've been trying to ask her out for months. I mean, really, she only said yes last week but I'm so glad that she finally did say yes. I need something to express all that and, and..." I took a breath to make up for the ones I missed, "I don't know, what do you recommend?"

She looked at me intently with that smirk on her face that I was starting to feel uncomfortable. She pressed a finger to her lip and looked as if she was deciding something.

"Follow me," she said, walking towards the back of the shop and plucked out a peony.

"Just one?" I asked, expecting a bouquet.

"For you," she muttered, looking away to trim the stem and the extra leaves.

"Oh." What do I say? "Thanks." At least I still have my manners. I'd like a few more IQ points and some extra vocabulary though.

I sucked in a breath when she stepped in my space. Looking into my eyes, she tucked the peony on the front pocket of my cardigan.

"That," she said, "is for entertaining me today." I blushed, feeling embarrassed about the door incident again.

She picked set out a bouquet of striped carnations and arranged them nicely. She walked to the cashier but instead of giving me my total, she picked up the phone on the counter and dialed a number. She spoke quietly into the phone and it was none of my business anyway so I didn't listen. Instead, I looked at the rest of the flowers, my fingers touched the soft petals.

"One of my brother will deliver the flower in a few minutes," she said to me. I nodded.

"How much do I-?"

"It's on me," she said, rearranging the flowers.

"I couldn't – I mean, I didn't even thank you for helping me out the other day. I probably wouldn't have gotten a date with Bonnie today if you haven't picked up those papers," I told her.

"Oh, that," she said.

I couldn't decipher the look on her face and was about to as when my cellphone rang.

"_Kimberly Ann Possible, I can't fucking believe you!_" ere screamed directly into my eardrums.

"Bonnie, what?"

"_You know what? Forget you. I just said yes anyway 'cause Tara blew me off,_" Bonnie said. "_I don't want to see your face again, you bitch._" She proceeded to say hurtful things that I'd rather not repeat. I couldn't get a word in.

"Wait!" I said but she ended the call. I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer.

"I guess we're even now," the florist said from behind me. I know she heard the brief phone call.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was the reason you got your date, and I'm also the reason why you lost it," she stated.

No words. I had no words to express the disbelief and the anger and the confusion inside of me. But I did want to explode, in fact, I was about to.

"Why?" she said, "Because that girl didn't want you. You said it took months to convince her to go on a date with you? And for what? You were second choice. It took me two meetings with you to realize that you're worth more than that."

"T-that's ridiculous. I don't even know your name and you don't even know me!" I responded

With that, she stuck her hand out, "Kim, I'm Shego... I read your name on the form."

She had that look in her face. Everything was so absurd and all I could only do one thing.

Laugh.

She looked confused for a moment and it made me laugh harder.

She reached out to me but I pulled away.

"You're freakin' insane," I growled out and stomped out the flower shop.

I tried to reach Bonnie as I walked home but she refused my calls. After the hundredth try, she picked up finally.

"Bonnie, I'm really sorry, I don't know what–"

"_Kim, it's alright, I got your note saying sorry and the flowers,_" Bonnie said.

"Flowers?"

"D_idn't you send me striped-"_

"Carnations," I finished, "Yeah."

"_Listen, I gotta go,_" Bonnie said, "_I'm sorry for what I've said. The florist told me how bad you felt about it."_

"Bonnie, the florist-"

"_I really have to go. Tara came by saying she finally wants to commit and I have to get back to her_," Bonnie gushed, "_No hard feelings, okay? Bye._" The phone clicked before I could even respond.

I stared at my phone dejectedly. This is all unfolding like a badly written fanfic.

I finally walk back home. Taking the longest way possible to work off my frustration. Crazy florists! You think they're so nice but they're secretly psycho stalkers. Why does this happen to me? Was I like, evil as kid and it's all coming back as karma? Okay, so maybe there as that one time I bit that kid in the play ground but that as 'cause he was making fun of my hair. And that one time I threw sand at this other kid's eye but that was... Shit.

Maybe this was karma.

She was standing there on my porch with a bouquet of weird looking flowers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your address was on the form," she told me.

"This is harassment," I said. I didn't step any closer. At least, out here there are witnesses.

"Tell me you aren't the least bit attracted to me and I'll leave," she said.

"You're insane!"

"You've already said that," she said. "Tell me you don't like me and I'll leave."

I bit my lip. "Just leave."

There is that smirk again and the way she's looking at me. It's a bit unnerving.

"What are the flowers for?" I asked, looking away.

"Cranberry. Cure for heartache," Shego smiled to herself.

I looked up quickly.

"For you," she added, holding her hand out to give them to me.

"This is ridiculous," I told her, taking them.

"You already said that," she reminded me, amused.

I frowned.

"Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"The love of my life," I muttered bitterly.

"Bullshit," she said so much conviction. "That girl dropped you on less than a breath."

"Well, if you hadn't interfered-"

"It would have just postponed the inevitable," she said evenly.

"You're a psycho!"

"Perhaps," she easily conceded.

"That's all you're gonna say?" I asked incredulously.

"Will you go out with me?"

"W-what?"

"At the very least you'd have a date tonight," she reasoned.

"But, with you? Are you that delusional that you keep forgetting that you ruined my plans!" I yelled.

She shrugged. "The best laid plans..."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. Deep even breaths. In and out and- I felt her lips on mine.

I opened my eyes as she pulled away. I almost slapped her. In fact, I don't know why I didn't.

For the first time, she looked away and turned to go. "I'm sorry," she whispered almost inaudibly.

I touched her arm.

"I need to think," I breathed.

She lifted her head. Forest green pupils found mine... and the hopeful look in her eyes gave me my answer.


	2. How Shego Said It

A/N: I know you will be disappointed with what I did here but you asked nicely so I wrote another chapter. I did something strange when I wrote this -that is, if I did it successfully. I wonder if anyone picks up on it. Nobody really noticed where I got this story from. Also, I realize I need to re-read what I write or get a beta. I will stop procrastinating... tomorrow.

Anyway, the best part about opinions is that everybody is allowed to have them so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The sky poured buckets suddenly and strong winds accompanied the rain. I was about to clean the flower shop's door when I saw her. She was mumbling something to herself as if rehearsing lines and a hopeful look covered her face.

There she was, like a drowned little kitten in the rain and I observed her. She fumbled and dropped some of her things as she tried to get out of the rain but a couple of her papers were blown off by the wind and she did not notice. Those little pieces of paper conveniently pressed themselves against my shop door and found their way into my hands.

I grabbed my umbrella, flipped the sign to "Be right back!", and locked the door.

My feet splashed on the thin skin of water that covered the sidewalk. I tried to find her but she probably ran to avoid getting wet and she was nowhere in sight.

As I thought of where she could have gone to, my eyes found the papers I held. Mentally shrugging my shoulders, I read them quickly. I had always been curious to a fault and this time was no different.

Her handwriting was neat and lovely and I knew that somebody cared enough to teach her her cursive. Fine slants and curves formed the letters that formed the words that endeared her to me. Whoever these love notes were for were very lucky because the writer was obviously sincere, unfortunately, the addressee seemed to not return the affections.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Taking a random guess, I turned the corner at Queen Ave. and Hart St. and I spotted her sitting outside the coffee shop. She was thinking deeply about something and so I politely cleared my throat to catch her attention.

She looked at me with those forest green eyes and my heart stopped beating. Her red hair was in slight disarray and her clothes were more than just a little damp from the rain. I had a little trouble breathing, seeing her so closely. There as something very open and vulnerable in her gaze. I realized I was staring longer than was considered polite and began to speak.

"You dropped these," I explained as she blinked. "They are yours, are they not?"

She recognized the papers as I handed the dripping pages. Her hand was wet but warm.

She gave me her thanks but offered no more words. An invitation to have a cup of coffee in her company was at the tip of my tongue but I bit down the words. After all, she was vying for the attention of this person she wrote her letters for.

I managed to smiled weakly and walked away. I felt her eyes follow me as I turned the corner and found my way back to the shop. Not long after that, the rain stopped and customers came and went to order flowers. I almost forgot about the whole thing, really.

Almost.

A week later I just finished the weekly cleaning of the shop's glass door and windows. Business was slow for the day and I was doing up some paper work by the counter. I was beginning to get bored until _she_ literally ran into the glass door of my shop.

She rubbed her forehead and muttered,"The glass is too clean." At first I was concerned because she could have injured herself but I had to stifle a laugh at the unintentional compliment on my cleaning skills.

She noticed me at my spot and the colorful blush in her cheeks was precious. And I knew then, that it was no longer coincidence. I had found her and this time she found me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, feeling only slightly guilty that I was more amused that concerned. She nodded and took a moment to observe her.

"I just need- um," She seemed to have lost her speech. I watched how her lips moved. "Um."

"Flowers?" I asked helpfully. I handed me a delivery form and told her to fill out her information and the person she wanted the flowers delivered to. I watched how she moved her wrist as she wrote in perfect script. My fingers wanted to run through her slightly messy red hair.

"Uh, yes," she responded.

I waited for her to continue. "For...?"

"Oh! For a girl," she finally revealed sheepishly, handing me back the papers. I snuck a quick peek. Ah, so the mystery woman has a name, Kim.

"A relative or a friend?" I asked her.

"Um, neither," she replied

"Ah, a date then?" I already knew the answers to my questions but I knew this conversation would allow me to observe her a little longer. It would be a lie to say that I was unhappy to find that she had my preference but I was also honestly disappointed that she had a date with some woman. It left an unpleasant taste in my mouth but I was also a little glad that she got the girl.

"Yes," Kim finally breathed out and then proceeded to enthusiastically babble about her upcoming date. It was... cute but more and more I felt like this Bonnie was not right for her. Suggesting that I would be a better pair is not my place but I would not carelessly toss aside Kim's feelings or dismiss the way she makes herself vulnerable with her sincerity. I certainly would not think twice about saying yes to Kim. Bonnie was a fool.

– _Wait, Bonnie? Hm. Sounded familiar. _I think somebody bought flowers for somebody with the same name this morning. _Think, Shego, think._

My redhead paused in her speech and I decided to pay more attention. Referring to the flowers she should present, she asked, "I do not know, what do you recommend?"

A million thoughts ran into my head. I smirked a little to myself, already knew what flowers to give this... Bonnie. _Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Oh, I think I remember now_. I looked at Kim's hopeful face.

"Follow me," I said, walking towards the back of the shop. I plucked out a peony.

"Just one?" she asked, confused. It was horrible, what I planned but it was worth it. I kept telling myself that.

"For you," I muttered, looking away to trim the stem and the extra leaves. I could not look at her as I schemed. She still looked bewildered.

She sucked in a breath when I stepped into her space. I dared to look into those green orbs as I tucked the peony on the front pocket of her cardigan. My hand lingered just a bit longer than what was considered appropriate on the soft cloth. _I like you_, I said with that one little flower, _but I just cannot it say it yet._

"That," I said, "is for entertaining me today." It was not an outright lie. She blushed and I felt a heat spread through me. Shego, you horrible bitch. You really are doing this.

I picked out a bouquet of striped carnations and arranged them. _With these flowers, Kim says good-bye to you, Bonnie. _I walked to the counter. Glancing briefly at the form Kim filled out, I dialed Bonnie's number and canceled her date with Kim. Kim was only a steps away from me. She did not know a thing. She stood by the jonquils, caressing a petal. _Love me_, those flowers say.

"One of my brothers will deliver the flower in a few minutes," I said to her.

She nodded, "How much do I-?"

"It is on me," I said, rearranging the flowers to hide my nervousness.

"I could not – I mean, I did not even thank you for helping me out the other day. I probably would not have gotten a date with Bonnie today if you have not picked up those papers," she said. Her gratitude triggered my guilt

"Oh, that," I said. What is done cannot be undone but sometimes you still regret it.

"_Kimberly Ann Possible, I cannot fucking believe you!_" The voice at the end of the line screamed so loud I could hear it.

"Bonnie, what?" Kim said. She was clueless and so innocent.

"_You know what? Forget you. I just said yes anyway 'cause Tara blew me off,_" Bonnie said. "_I do not want to see your face again, you bitch._" With every word that came out of that woman's mouth, I felt more justified but I felt even worse. Kim seemed to deflate with each insult, the sparkle in her eyes dimming a little and they watered.

"Wait!" the redhead said desperately as the walked back and forth but the voice on the other end was gone. I watched as she dialed that woman's number agitatedly but with no success.

"I guess we are even now," I said from behind her.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was the reason you got your date, and I am also the reason why you lost it," I stated.

I thought she was going to spontaneously combust. It looked like she could not decide what emotion to settle upon: confusion, disbelief, and anger. She picked anger. Her face was red as her hair but it was not from from embarrassment but from anger.

"Why?" I said, "Because that girl did not want you. You said it took months to convince her to go on a date with you? And for what? You were second choice. It took me two meetings with you to realize that you are worth more than that." I winced a little at what I said.

"T-that is ridiculous. I do not even know your name and you do not even know me!" she responded, not unexpectedly.

I did not know what to do but what did I expect? Foolishly, I held my hand out, "Kim, I am Shego... I read your name on the form."

She looked at me like I ate her dog and grew three heads. Then, she laughed. I was a little worried that I broke her and she looked at me and laughed even louder. I reached to comfort her but she pulled away as if she was burned.

"You are freaking insane," she growled out and stomped out the flower shop. She slammed the door so hard I was afraid it was going to break into a million shards.

I groaned to myself and wondered how I was going to fix my mess. I glanced at the flowers on the counter and made up my mind.

After I checked the address twice, I set off to deliver the bouquets myself. I had to see for myself what made this Bonnie so special.

I remembered my conversation early that morning when a blonde woman came in.

"Excuse me?" she said politely.

I greeted her and asked her what she would like.

"I just realized that I have been a complete ass to my girlfriend and I need flowers to help with the apology?" she asked me hopefully.

After helping her pick her bouquet, she told me to deliver them in the afternoon. The card attached read simply, "I love you and I am sorry." From Tara to Bonnie.

I had compared the addresses when Kim left the shop and both sets of bouquets were meant for the same person. I found Bonnie's address easily and to my surprise, the blonde woman from earlier was already there.

"I could not wait any longer," she confessed to me and she took the flowers she ordered from me. She cast a curious glance at the other flowers that I held. When Bonnie opened the door, I explained how badly Kim felt about canceling the date and that Kim wanted to send flowers as an apology. She was only half paying attention to what I said and was more focused on the blonde who looked a little jealous at what I was saying. I left after I handed over the carnations. I found Kim's home next.

I stood in front of her door for a considerable amount of time but I knew she would eventually have to come home. She looked surprised when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your address was on the form," I said.

"This is harassment," she grit out.

I knew it was out there by a long shot but I tried anyway, "Tell me you are not the least bit attracted to me and I'll leave." I did not even know if she found any interest in me.

"You are insane!" Maybe I was but her answer was not an outright no.

"You have already said that," I pointed out but presisted, "Tell me you do not like me and I will leave."

She bit her lip and I knew I was causing more confusion and anger. "Just leave."

Again, it was not an outright no and I felt some confidence. I smiled and felt that it would work out in my favor in the end.

"What are the flowers for?" she asked, looking away shyly.

"Cranberry. Cure for heartache." _I would be the cure for your heartache, _I added silently.

She looked up quickly to see if I was telling the truth.

"For you," I added, reaching out to hand her the flowers. I let out a quiet sigh of relief when she grudgingly took them.

"This is ridiculous," she said more to herself than me.

"You already said that," I reminded her, I was wearing her down! "Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"The love of my life," she muttered bitterly. I knew her self-pity rose up again and I had to say something before I lost.

"Bullshit. That girl dropped you on less than a breath," I said, trying to control my anger. _She didn't love you!_ I almost wanted to shake her.

"Well, if you hadn't interfered-"

"It would have just postponed the inevitable."

She knew I was right. A pained look crossed her face before she used anger as a shield. "You are a psycho!" She was running out of things to say.

"Perhaps," I said.

"That's all you are gonna say?" she asked incredulously.

I have already said too much. Instead, I tried again,"Will you go out with me?"

"W-what?" Why does the question put you off so?

"At the very least you'd have a date tonight," I reasoned poorly.

"But, with you? Are you that delusional that you keep forgetting that you ruined my plans!" she yelled angrily. My thoughts ran along that line.

I shrugged and could offer no other words. "The best laid plans..." Perhaps this was a mistake.

She closed her eyes, eyebrows knit together as she tried to calm herself. Her face was open and vulnerable and this time, I was the cause of her pain. I wanted to soothe her and I did so in my own way.

I kissed her.

She opened her eyes as I pulled away. I knew, from the look on her face, that I crossed a line. I felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered almost inaudibly as I turned to go.

She touched my arm.

"I need to think," she breathed honestly. It was not a rejection but a slow acceptance.

I looked into her forest green eyes and my heart started beating again.


End file.
